


Perfect Reaction

by ivanpavlovs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Frenemies, My First Fanfic, Pre-Canon, idk what else to tag this, pre-game, technically its inbetween but, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanpavlovs/pseuds/ivanpavlovs
Summary: Set after DR0 but before DR1. Junko asks (read; blackmails) Kyoko to help her with something. Kyoko reluctantly obliges, despite the chaos around the academy.





	Perfect Reaction

Kyoko’s detective senses were tingling. Since she was born she always had the supranatural ability to hear Death’s footsteps - and right now it was as if Death was an obnoxious neighbour in the apartment above. Reflexively she rolled off her chair and under her desk… to the complete bafflement of her classmates.

 

“Hey, Kirigiri-san, what are you playing a--” Hagakure, who sat to the right of her in the seating plan, was cut short by the sound of shattering glass, accompanied by a brick sailing through the space Kyoko was moments before.

  
The class was silent as Kyoko blinked mildly at the shattered glass covering her chair, apparently unphased. The rest of the class shot up out of their seats to surround Kyoko’s desk and the shattered window to observe the scene of the crime - and smother Kyoko with their concerns.

 

“Is everyone okay, class?” Daisaku Bandai, their homeroom teacher asked, with a pained smile, completely out of his depth. After the Parade begun these vandal attacks had become more frequent, and Daisaku had no idea how to keep up the teaching atmosphere under these conditions beyond pretend nothing was happening.

Their teacher scratched his head for a moment, trying to think of how to take charge, before he reached into the cupboard at the front of the room and retrieved a dustpan and brush.

“Enoshima-san, would you mind helping Kirigiri-san clear up the glass?” He asked sweetly. Junko was the only student who remained in their seat, despite being directly in front of Kyoko. She made a big fuss over how much effort it was as she rolled her eyes, stood up sharply as to make the chair screech against the floor, and to stomp over to Daisaku who was holding the dustpan and brush for her collection, ignoring the fact she was in the front row and barely needed to travel at all to get there. She stomped on her way back, too, until she squatted down in front of Kyoko’s desk, and gave the girl who remained sat under her desk the entire time the most disingenuous smile feasible.

  
“Bad day?” Kyoko asked with a wry smile, with her gloved hands wrapped around her knees - usually Junko had a borderline annoying level of energy at all times, but right now on a scale from Aoi to Mukuro, Junko was at a solid Byakuya on the scale of hyperactivity.

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” Junko snapped back, “Pun intended.” she added on as she moodily scraped up glass from around Kyoko’s calves with the brush, purposefully doing a half-assed job of it. Was there actually something on Junko’s vapid model mind?

“Dare I ask why?” Kyoko tested to the chagrin of Junko, who’s eyes rolled back in her head so far it looked as if she was either having a seizure or being possessed. Nevermind, the detective thought. Then, entered the thought to Kyoko’s head that Junko _had_ actually been possessed, as her entire demeanor changed.

“So, how has your weekend been, Kyoko-chan?” asked the fashionista as if the previous conversation literally didn’t take place. Kyoko was slightly uncomfortable at the first name basis she had suddenly adopted, but would let it slide - something about Junko was always a little bit off and for that, Kyoko was cautious of her.

 

“It was okay. I made progress in the case I’m currently working on.” Kyoko answered plainly. The progress the detective was talking about was actually about the gyaru in question, though Kyoko hoped if she was boring enough Junko wouldn’t pry much further.

 

“Oh, and is that the case your father set you on?” Junko asked, sickly sweet, as if this was common information. Kyoko was taken aback for a moment - Junko knew that Kyoko knew what she had done.

 

“...Yes,” Kyoko began warily. “It was about the email to the reserve course. I didn’t know you were interested in the politics of the academy.” Junko mock gasped, a hand flying to her open mouth.

  
“Well, golly, Kyoko-chan!” She said in a voice reminiscent of Goofy “I mean usually I wouldn’t be int’rested in politickin’ but when thirteen students die, like that’s pretty int’restin’ to me!”

 

Kyoko was not entertained.

  
“I didn’t know you were proficient in VPN bouncing and backdoor cleaning, either, Enoshima-san.”

 

“Well, _doy,_ dingus. That’s what I have Chihiro-chan for.” Yeah, well, perhaps Chihiro wasn’t the best choice, Kyoko thought, recalling their conversation and how easily Chihiro gave away Junko’s identity. On the other hand, perhaps Junko didn’t really care. Now the parade had started, the steering committee’s attention was diverted from the e-mail sender to the mass of protesting students.

 

“Anyway, Kirigiri-san,” Huh. She changed back. “Get up, I’ve finished clearing the glass.” Junko rose from her squat, so Kyoko followed after before unceremoniously hitting her head on the desk. As she heard Junko snort, Kyoko realised she had lost this round.

 

As she got up properly, Kyoko examined the brick that had caused the damage to see that a message was sellotaped to it.

“Money won’t bring back the dead” it read, and Kyoko agreed. The steering committee - and her father - prefered to be in denial.

 

As class resumed, Kyoko stared out the broken window. Despite being unlucky enough to be in the seat adjacent to the strike zone, the detective did think she had a stroke of luck that it wasn’t particularly cold, nor raining. The parade was more like a sea of teenagers and parents. Kyoko had no idea how the parade would end; she didn’t even know if it would. She was scared, scared of what would happen to her father and classmates. This was not something she’d readily admit.

 

 

As the bell chimed, Kyoko was raring to powerwalk out of class, but before she could turn out the corridor she felt a feminine hand land on her shoulder. Seeing as Tōko had already left the classroom, (Kyoko swore she was faster than some of the track team when she wanted to be), Kyoko assessed it probably wasn’t necessary to jiu-jitsu flip the shoulder-grabber and instead turned around.

 

“Enoshima-san, as if I hadn’t had enough of you today.” Kyoko sarcastically quipped, Junko’s red-nailed hands still on both of her shoulders.

 

“Listen, Kirigiri-san, I don’t like asking for favors but I was reflecting on my actions - weird, I know - and I totally feel bad for causing this parade thing, you know?” Junko confessed to Kyoko. It was weirdly intimate, and forced Kyoko to break eye contact.   
  
“Well, you could’ve apologised to the staff before I nearly got killed by a brick…” She said to the side, still uncomfortable by both the physical and optical contact.

 

“Yeah well too little too late, but basically I realise I’m kind of a dick and I want to stop… you know, being a dick.”

 

“And you’re asking me because…?” Kyoko was silently wishing this conversation would end already over and over in her head.

 

“Kyoko. You and I both know that the only other vaguely moral person in our class is literally batshit insane.”

 

“Oh, you’re talking about Ishimaru-kun. Fair enough, then.”

 

Junko had considered going to Kiyotaka for moral guidance because his extremely annoying volume levels and general mannerisms would’ve been enough to feed a despair-hungry family of five hundred. But after thinking it through, she had settled on Kyoko.

 

“I don’t really have a say in this, do I?” asked Kyoko utterly miserable. Tutoring a gyaru was a literal manifestation of a nightmare for Kyoko.

 

“I’ll tell your dad you’re still working on the case you promised to dropped if you don’t.” Junko said sharply.

 

"You drive a hard bargain, Junko. Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic on here lmao. I do a lot of writing but usually delete it haha. Please be gentle with me I'm sensitive. Also the rating will presumably go up - I'm not saying what for though. ;)


End file.
